Si te vas
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Karamatsu decide irse e Ichimatsu no es feliz con la idea. [POV First Person] [Songfic Ichikara] [Si te vas - Jesse & Joy]
**Nota:** Narra Ichimatsu y puede que no se vea igual a como narra en mi otro fic, ya que me pegue más a la canción.

 **Desclaimer:** _Ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen._

 **Canción: _Si te vas_ \- Jesse & Joy**

* * *

 _Que desquiciante es vivir con la razón de tu lado._  
 _Esa manera de hablar con semejante bocado._

* * *

¿A caso Cacamatsu nunca pensaba antes de hablar?

¿No sabe que al hablar solo provoca que lo golpeemos porque nos muestra que estamos equivocados?

Mientras que él tiene la razón.

Siempre la tiene.

Como asegurar que sí siento algo por él aunque diga que no.

No está equivocado.

Sí siento algo por él pero no lo que él cree.

Siempre le digo que no lo quiero como hermano.

Siempre me contradice diciendo que sí.

Ese es su único error.

* * *

Que piensa que lo quiero como hermano…  
Que me anticipes el fin de algo que no ha comenzado.

* * *

–Ichimatsu, será que algún día cuando por fin quieras que volvamos a lo que éramos antes, ¿ya no quiera porque me rendí de intentarlo? -te preguntaste a ti mismo mirándote una foto en un portarretratos mientras que yo estaba de pie detrás de la puerta sin que me veas.

–Eres un idiota… -murmuré detrás de la puerta- no podemos… aunque lo desee -me agarré el pecho, estrujando mi sudadera morada- porque tengo que desechar estos sentimientos que crecieron por esa cercanía que teníamos.

–Mejor me rindo desde ahora -dijiste con una sonrisa triste poniendo boca abajo la foto en el piso-. No tiene caso seguir insistiendo con alguien que no te quiere a su lado… es mejor ahora.

* * *

 _Que te platique mi día y que te gane el cansancio._

* * *

¿Por qué esa manía de hablar conmigo cuando duermo?

Siempre que tengo los ojos cerrados descansando, vienes a sentarte a mi lado a hablarme de cosas que te sucedieron durante el día.

–¿Ichimatsu, estas despierto? -tu frase favorita. Respondo con un ronquido falso y tú comienzas a hablar.

Desde que descubrí esa manía tuya…

Adopte una donde finjo dormir para oírte.

Hoy hiciste lo mismo cuando subiste al tejado y me encontraste recostado con uno de mis gatos durmiendo en mi abdomen.

–Ichimatsu… -murmuraste mi nombre casi inaudible- siempre dices que te deje en paz… -hiciste una pausa suave. Tal vez fueron segundos pero por una extraña razón sentí que fueron horas- por eso me iré de la casa. Para que seas feliz al no verme. Adiós.

Terminaste tu frase y regresaste al interior de la casa.

* * *

 _Pero me he imaginado_  
 _la cama vacía en tu lado._

* * *

Me levante de golpe tirando a mi amigo peludo mientras una sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro.

¡Por fin! Luego de años de insistirle que se largue, que se vaya de mi vista, que me deje en paz…

¡Por fin decide irse!

Ya no habrá más Cacamatsu a lado de mí en el futon.

Solo un espacio vació.

Pronto estará ocupado por el resto de nuestros hermanos aprovechando el espacio.

Ya no habrá más Cacamatsu.

Más comida para nosotros.

Ya no habrá más Cacamatsu.

Más espacios en la casa.

Ya no habrá más Cacamatsu.

Menos dolor visual.

* * *

¡Y no!

Si te vas, ¿mi vida qué será?

* * *

Ya no habrá más Karamatsu.

No habrá quien me abrace en las noches para calmar mis pesadillas.

No más Karamatsu.

Quien curé mis heridas de arañazos o por abrir latas

No Karamatsu.

Para cargarme en su espalda porque estoy ebrio, cansado o herido para caminar.

* * *

Si no estás mi alma extrañará

* * *

No… Karamatsu.

Y un vació en mi corazón se quedará.

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos…

Demonios la sonrisa se borró.

Ahora sabrán que no lloró de alegría.

* * *

Tu imperfecta personalidad  
que me desespera y quiero más.

* * *

¿Quién va a extrañar a un mentiroso que usa una falsa sonrisa todos los días?

¿Quién va a extrañar a alguien que quiere ser apreciado?

¿Quién va a extrañar a un idiota que destruye pupilas con su vestimenta?

¿Quién?

Solo yo…

De verdad provocas un dolor terrible

* * *

Si te vas, ¿mi vida qué será?  
Si no estás mi alma extrañará  
tu imperfecta personalidad  
que me desespera y quiero más y más.

* * *

Siempre dije que te quiero lejos…

Mentí.

Ahora lo tomas en serio para hacerme feliz.

Esa personalidad de amabilidad es la que más odio de ti.

¿No puedes ser más egoísta?

Pensar en tu felicidad antes que la mía.

Esa amabilidad la odio y la quiero tanto.

* * *

Esa manía que tienes de tronarte los dedos.  
Que si te muerdes la uñas o te agarras el pelo.

* * *

Cuando escribes cartas de amor para personas a las que le resultas invisible, agarras y te truenas los huesos de la mano como intentando que de esa forma salgan las palabras.

Me gusta ver cuando enredas tus dedos en tu cabello para revolverlo cuando sientes que la idea quedo atrapada en tu cabeza. ¿Por qué? Porque cuando regresas tus dedos al papel puedo verme en ti con tu nuevo peinado.

Me gusta creer que soy el que escribe para ti.

Sientes mí mirada sobre ti, giras para verme con una gran sonrisa.

–Esta es la buena -comentas como sí realmente me importara lo que estás haciendo-

Giro mi rostro hacia la pared de la esquina donde te observo. Me cubro la cara con el cubre bocas y de esa forma escondo mi sonrojo.

Es lo que provoca esa sonrisa en mí.

Ojalá esa carta fuera para mí.

* * *

Que no te quejes de mí como yo siempre me quejo.  
Que amas todo de mí como te adoro mi cielo.

* * *

No entiendo que tan grande es tu amor por mí…

Pero le mío ha de ser tan pequeño con el insecto que soy a comparación del tuyo.

Porque no encuentro otra razón para que no te enojes cuando te llamó Cacamatsu sin motivo.

O que no te defiendas cuando te golpeo

¿O por qué aún crees en mí cuando no hay esperanza en mí?

Ni siquiera nuestros padres piensan que tengo un futuro prometedor, pero tú… ahí estas de pie con tu pulgar en alto para mí.

¿Por qué no me reclamas que me llevo mejor con Jyushimatsu?

Que demuestro cuando me preocupo por él.

¿Por qué no dices nada cuando dejo que Osomatsu me alabe o me demuestre cariño de la misma manera que tú haces: acariciándome la mejilla, un abrazo, acariciando mi cabeza o revolviendo más mi cabello?

Que no te cuide cuando tuviste tus vendajes.

Que no te salve del secuestro cuando tú me has salvado de pandillas por estar buscando a mis amigos felinos en sus callejones.

Que todos te olvidaron por ayudarme a buscar a mi amigo Espkitty.

Que baile porque te iban a matar sí no pagábamos el rescate…

Y ahora estoy de rodillas mirando al cielo con llanto porque ya no será azul cuando te vayas.

* * *

¿Cómo vivir sin defectos?  
¿Y cómo vivir sin lo nuestro? ¡No!

* * *

Siempre dije que te largues pero lo decía porque cada día a tu lado, sin que nos crucemos palabra alguna mi amor por ti crecía.

Llegue a imaginarme que a pesar de todo lo que te hiciera ibas a permanecer a mi lado hasta morir de viejos.

Rechazarías a todos por mí.

No me dejarías morir solo.

Sería tu vida y tú la mía.

Ahora todo se ve derrumbarse porque has decidido marcharte para hacerme feliz.

* * *

Si te vas, ¿mi vida que será?  
Si no estás mi alma extrañará  
tu imperfecta personalidad  
que me desespera y quiero más.

* * *

¿En qué momento estábamos los seis alrededor de la mesa con nuestros padres hablando de tus planes de irte de la casa?

¿Por qué nadie habla opinando los contras?

¡Choromatsu no lo apoyes!

¡Osomatsu no digas palabras de apoyo deseándole suerte!

¿Porque siento que tengo mi cubre bocas pegada a mi piel impidiendo que salgan las palabras que quiero decir?

Comienzo arañar mi propio rostro para quitar algo que realmente no tengo.

Jyushimatsu me mira con cara de preocupación.

–¿Realmente quieres irte y dejarnos? -preguntó desapareciendo su sonrisa habitual.

–Detengo mi mano no por él.

Sí no porque Karamatsu me mira con ojos tristes con su falsa sonrisa.

–Es lo mejor… -respondes sin apartar tu vista de mí.

–Sí… para todos -te miró con enojo porque mi garganta saco palabras que no quería decir.

Me vuelves a sonreír con tristeza mientras que los demás nos observan en silencio. Jyushimatsu solo agacha la mirada.

* * *

Si te vas, ¿mi vida que será?  
Si no estás mi alma extrañará  
tu imperfecta personalidad  
que me desespera y quiero más y más.

* * *

Ya es el gran día.

Toda la familia reunida para despedirte en la estación de trenes.

¿Por qué decidiste irte a una ciudad lejana? Solo tenías que elegir otro lugar de esta ciudad…

Así mantendría la esperanza de encontrarte.

No quería venir.

No estaba seguro de ello.

Jyushimatsu me arrastro atado para evitar que escape.

–No quiero que sufras lo que yo sufrí con Homura -me dijo desatándome-. Karamatsu-niisan no sabe cuándo volverá a vernos. El destino se burla de los amantes usando el tiempo y las circunstancias a su favor.

Nunca lo había escuchado hablar así.

–¡Ichimatsu-niisan! -Me agarró de los hombros sacudiéndome con desesperación reflejada en su rostro- ¡No seas un idiota terco! ¡Esta es tú última oportunidad! -Aquella sonrisa fue borrada- No la desperdicies… -una lagrima cayó de su rostro- ¡Ve!

Karamatsu se acercó a nosotros para despedirse.

Jyushimatsu lo abrazo con fuerza llorando.

Es cierto, Homura se despidió de él en el mismo lugar y jamás la volvió a ver. Ahora se repite la historia con Karamatsu.

Ha dicho "adiós y cuídate" a dos personas queridas en el mismo lugar.

Karamatsu le limpia las lágrimas y le sonrió sacudiendo su cabello prometiendo algo que no podrá cumplir.

–Ichimatsu… -se acercó a mí. Era mi turno- yo…

Jyushimatsu me mira con una línea formada en sus labios, una pequeña sonrisa triste. Sabe que ya no habrá vuelta atrás sí no aprovecho la oportunidad que esta frente a mis ojos.

–Lárgate… vete -hable haciendo puños con mis manos- ¡Lárgate de una vez maldito Cacamatsu! –grité Karamatsu abrió los ojos lo más que pudo mientras que Jyushimatsu hacia lo contrario. Los cerró apretándolos para que nunca se le abrieran-

–Ichimatsu -lo empuje con mis manos haciendo que pierda el equilibro. Cayendo sobre su trasero.

–¡Karamatsu! ¡Ichimatsu! -gritó el resto de la familia-

–¿Qué sucede entre ustedes? -cuestiono mi madre ayudando con Todomatsu a levantar a Karamatsu mientras Choromatsu, Osomatsu y mi padre me retenían para no golpearlo.

–Pasajeros del tren dos-cuatro con ruta a Kyoto, favor de abordar. El tren está a punto de partir por la línea dos. -todos se quedaron callados cuando se anunció el transporte de Karamatsu- Repito pasajeros del tres dos-cuatro…

* * *

Si te vas, ¿mi vida que será?

* * *

–Es hora… -Karamatsu tomó sus cosas caminando- gracias a todos. Los voy a extrañar a cada uno -dio un rápido abrazo a cada uno. Incluyéndome- Te amo Ichimatsu… -murmuró a mi oído- Adiós –nuevamente una sonrisa acompañara de una mirada triste se asomó en él y en mí.

¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

Espera Karamatsu.

No te vayas aun.

* * *

Si no estás mi alma extrañará  
tu imperfecta personalidad  
que me desespera y quiero más.

* * *

Tus piernas te llevan a adentro del tren.

Las mías tiemblan donde estoy.

Las piernas de los otros los llevan hasta la terminal para despedirse dejándome atrás.

Las mías comienzan a moverse al igual que tú tren.

–¡Karamatsu-niisan! -gritó con todas mis fuerzas haciendo que todos los presentes me vean incluyéndote- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? -Corro pasando a los presentes que despedían al tren.

Te asomaste por la ventana luego comienzas a correr en el interior del ferrocarril para verme.

–¡Karamatsu! ¡¿Qué voy hacer sin ti?! -gritaba esperando oír tu respuesta pero creo que no me escuchabas- ¡Karamatsu te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Karamatsu te amo como no tienes idea! ¡Te amo! -grite con todas mis fuerzas hasta quedarme sin voz y aliento.

Caí de rodillas cuando ya no había más piso donde correr.

Tú saliste al balcón del tren mirándome.

No sé sí me escuchaste.

No sé qué gesticulaste en la distancia.

Pero de seguro era tu preocupación por mí.

* * *

Si te vas...  
Si no estás...  
Tu imperfecta personalidad  
que me desespera y quiero más y más.

* * *

Vuelve…

Y dame una última oportunidad…

Para amarte…

* * *

Fin

* * *

 **Nota:** _¿Les gustó es songfic? Realmente tenía planeado escribir algo sobre Karamatsu yéndose por Ichimatsu y este comenzando a sufrir por eso. Luego escuché la canción y se convino creando este fic._

 _Mi idea era hacer un viaje en barco para Karamatsu pero mejor me fui por el tren para recordar lo de Homura y hacerles sufrir con Jyushimatsu XD._


End file.
